When The Heartache Is Over
by Emmah-belle
Summary: Darcy was raped by Peter.  But who will be there to pick up the pieces?  Will she ever learn to love again?  SPARCY
1. Time After Time

**Time After Time**

Darcy was walking slowly away from school. She had tears in her eyes and mascara running down her face. Her skirt was ripped at the bottom and her top was covered in red bloody streaks.

She walked into the Dot, it was only 9 am so no high school students were there, and she was hungry. She sat down and waited for a server. She buried her head in her hands.

_How could he do this to me? Why did he take my virginity away? Why didn't he listen when I said no? Why did Peter have to be so cruel?_ Darcy thought to herself.

She felt at tap on her shoulder and she looked up. In front of her stood her past, and the only boy who had ever truly had her heart. Spinner Mason.

"Darcy? Are you okay?" Spinner asked her, concern evident on his face. Darcy looked at him and broke down, unable to hold back the countless tears she so desperately wanted him not to see.

Spinner took her by the hand and led her into the alley behind the restaurant. He sat down on the steps and then pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"Darcy, what happened? Why are you so upset?" Spinner said while smoothing her hair.

Darcy looked at him and opened her mouth but was afraid to tell him. She didn't want him to think she was a whore or that she was easy.

"Darcy, please tell me… please" Spinner begged her.

"He took it away" Darcy said quietly more to herself then him.

"Who took what away?" Spinner asked confused.

"Peter… he, well he… he raped me" Darcy whispered and then started crying yet again.

Spinner stared at her shocked. He turned red in the face and stared raving.

"I'll kill him! How could he do that? He was supposed to be your boyfriend! He was supposed to take care you! I told him to take care of you even if I couldn't!" Spinner raved, shutting up the moment he realized what the last thing he said was.

"You… you told him to take care of me? Why?" Darcy said, looking at him confused.

"Because I care about you, I didn't want to see you hurt, that's all" Spinner stuttered out, obvious that there was more to the picture that he wasn't going to tell her at the time.

She nodded at him and took his hand.

"What am I going to do? I… I told him no and he still… What if he tries to do it again? What will god think of me?" Darcy muttered.

"This isn't your fault Darcy! No guy has the right to violate a girl. No one! You deserve so much better then this." Spinner said, cradling her in his arms protectively.

"What about my parents? They love Peter. How am I supposed to tell them… that he… that he… that he did the unforgivable?" Darcy said nervously.

"We'll tell them together. I promise… we will get through this" Spinner said. He took her hand and they got in his car and drove straight to her house.

"Are you ready?" Spinner asked her. Darcy nodded and they went inside to find her parents sitting at the dining room table eating lunch.

"Mom… dad, can I talk to you?" Darcy said quietly.

"About what, Darcy? About you lying to us? About you, I don't know, trying to force yourself on poor Peter?" Mr. Edwards said, turning around, looking at her with a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about? For your information, he forced himself on me! And how do you…" Darcy trailed off anger evident in her face when Peter walked out of her kitchen and into the dining room.

"Darcy… I know that sometimes you want things but we must wait till we're married okay, babe? Don't worry, I'll take you back" Peter said with a steely glint in his eye.

"Darcy, you are so lucky to have such a forgiving boyfriend" her mother said sitting down, looking fondly at Peter.

"You lying son of a bitch! You forced yourself on me and now you try to make it look like I did that to you? Go to hell, Peter! I fucking hate you, never come near me again, ever!" Darcy yelled at him, while having to be restrained by Spinner to keep from punching him.

"Darcy, get out! Now! And don't come back until you've calmed down and apologized!" her father yelled at her, pointing at the door.

"Then don't expect to see me again, because I will never apologize for telling the truth" Darcy whispered venomously and went upstairs.

Darcy grabbed a bag and threw anything and everything that was important to her. She went back downstairs to see her parents staring, to see if she really was going to leave.

"Bye! C'mon Spinner… we shouldn't have come." Darcy said opening the door.

"Wait a second Darce." Spinner said. He then turned to her parents. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Your daughter comes to you, trying to tell you that she was raped and you won't even listen to her? You two need to get your head's out of the clouds and realize that your life isn't fucking picture perfect. Once you do, you better hope that this wonderful girl that you gave life to, has the heart to forgive you" Spinner said then he grabbed Darcy's hand and they left.

They got into Spinner's car and Darcy started crying into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay… I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Spinner said stroking her hair.

"Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?" Darcy said desperately.

"You can stay at my apartment with me… and the rest we'll figure out later. Together, okay?" Spinner said holding her hands.

Darcy nodded and Spinner started the car. Neither knew what was in store for them, all either knew is that during that drive, they never let go of each other's hand.

A/N: Hope you liked chapter one. I got so tired of never seeing Sparcy so I decided to write one of my own. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Hold On

**Hold On**

Darcy didn't go to school the next day, or the next day, or the next day. In fact, she stopped going to school at all. She couldn't face Peter nor did she want to face the rumors that she was sure would be going around. And facing Mrs. H, well let's just say that was not going to happen if she had any say in the matter.

Darcy got a job; she started working for a photography booth. She learned to develop film and actually became quite good at it. She also learned to listen to people's order, all the time, nonstop. It wasn't exactly fun but, it sure beat being back at Degrassi.

She and Spinner, though, were quite confusing. They had this chemistry, one which made her stomach bubble and her heart soar. She was scared though. I mean, last guy she opened her heart to, destroyed her life completely.

She was developing the last of the pictures for the day when she saw one that caught her eye. It was one of Peter, except he wasn't alone nor was he wearing anything. It seemed that Darcy had found some dirt on poor little Mister Stone. She made an extra copy of the photo and took off her apron to go back to Spinner's apartment.

She walked the three blocks to the apartment contemplating what her next move would be. She had the picture but, how to make the most of it was the real question.

She was walking when she realized that the Degrassi Senior Dance was the upcoming weekend. What a great time to use the picture to her advantage or at least to use as blackmail so he would admit to what he did to her.

She ran the rest of the way, rushing into the apartment ecstatically. Spinner, who had been trying to surprise her with her favorite meal of lasagna (despite the fact he was a horrible chef). "Darcy?! Is everything okay?" Spinner said in alarm because she usually went and got coffee before she came home.

"Everything is perfect! Guess what I have? The solution to all of our problems is here." she said ecstatically as she handed him the picture.

"A picture of Peter, naked, fucking… holy crap… how did you get this?" Spinner said, handing the picture back to her a little disturbed at the new images that would now be ingrained into his head until the end of eternity.

"At work. Little Peter's Mademoiselle forgot to check her camera before she got them printed and voila, instant blackmail." Darcy said with a smirk, putting the picture away into her pocket for safe keeping.

"And we're going to use this how?" Spinner asked her, with a mildly amused and a mildly confused face. He was glad to see her happy but he wished it was because of him not because of Peter.

"Don't you see? I'll show him some of the other pictures I have, leaving out the most important, and tell him if he doesn't admit to what he did to me, then I'll show the whole school. And if he still won't admit it, then I post these all over the Degrassi Senior Dance." Darcy said. Spinner smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That is so… clever" Spinner said while breathing in the smell of her lavender shampoo and Vera Wang Princess perfume.

She pulled back slightly in order to see his and giggled. "Did Gavin Mason just say clever?" Darcy said smiling.

"Yeah well, just don't tell anyone" Spinner said playfully.

He still hadn't let go of her yet. He stared into her eyes, hoping that maybe he would get his second chance with her. But, he didn't want to be the rebound guy so he would wait patiently. Darcy started to lean closer and despite his desire to kiss her, he pulled away and started to walk to the kitchen.

"I made Lasagna, your favorite." Spinner said with an awkward smile.

Darcy was very disappointed that she didn't get to kiss him, for all her feelings for him had slowly come back, not that they really ever left though.

"Yum! Thanks Spin…" she said trying to fake a smile as she sat down at the table for dinner.

Dinner was an awkward affair. They didn't talk; rather they just ate and would occasionally make eye contact. Darcy finished first and thanked him, hurrying to her room for some much needed planning and even more needed sleep.

Spinner cleaned the table and headed to bed. The last thing he thought before he slept though was 'What if?'.


	3. Scars

Scars

**Scars**

The Senior Dance was only a day away, and Darcy still hadn't talked to Peter. Every time she tried, she'd lose her nerve. Knowing she only had one more day, she took in all of her courage and went to school that day.

People had finally stopped talking about her, but none of them spared a friendly glance either. It seemed they didn't care if she was even there. In a way, she almost missed school but, then she saw Peter standing by his locker hitting on some blonde girl that Darcy thought was named Missy. She came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Peter turned around with a sneer then looked at her smugly.

"Missed me so much you couldn't stay away? Don't worry I'll take you back." Peter said arrogantly.

"Funny! Actually I'm here to make you a deal. You go to my house, tell my parents what really happened, and then tell the school what you did at the Senior Dance tomorrow or your naked butt will be put all over the dance." Darcy said staring him straight in the eye. Peter looked scared for just a moment then looked at her in disgust.

"You have nothing on me and you know it. Psyching me out won't get me to admit to anything." Peter said brushing her off and walking past her.

"Oh yes I do! Want a sample?" Darcy said holding up a picture of half of Peter's ass. Peter turned around then ran over to her and took the picture. "Where did you get this?" Peter whispered, pulling her over to a corner.

"Tell Heather that the next time she develops your pornography photos, not to do it at the same photo store your ex-girlfriend works at" Darcy said sarcastically, something she had picked up being around Spinner all the time. "So what are you going to do? Apologize or have the whole senior class admiring your booty?" Darcy said holding up the picture she brought.

"I'll apologize at the dance then see your parents tomorrow, okay?" Peter said starting to walk away.

"No deal! You could easily make it so that I don't put them up and not apologize. You see my parents and your mother now, and then apologize at the dance." Darcy said running back up to him.

"My mother was not part of the deal!" Peter said with a look of panic on his face.

"She's going to find out Peter! You can't hide it from her!" Darcy yelled at him.

"Can't hide what from me?" Mrs. H said from behind Peter. Peter turned around and looked at his mom then stared at the ground.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Darcy asked him angrily.

"Mom, I… had sex with Darcy" Peter said quietly. Darcy started to say something when Peter continued to say, "Actually, I… She said no, and I forced her to. But I didn't mean to hurt her. I mean, I figured she'd enjoy once I'd started." Peter continued.

"You raped me Peter! I told you not to and you still did. That's not sex, that's rape! Then you told my parents I came onto you!" Darcy cried.

Mrs. H grabbed Peter by the ear and pulled him into her office and then came back out into the hallway.

"Darcy, I am so sorry about this. I understand why you haven't been at school and I understand that you were hurt, and we're going to tell your parents the truth and everything will be fine. I promise, okay?" Mrs. H said. Darcy nodded and they went to the office and called her parents.

A few hours later, Darcy sat in her living room with her parents. Peter and his parents had just left and now her parents were deadly silent.

"Darcy, we… we're sorry. You had been acting weird and after the photos, we really thought that it could've been possible. We were wrong… we're so sorry." Darcy's mother said, giving her a hug.

"Mom, Dad, I love you guys. And I'm sorry that you didn't believe and for cursing and for making you guys ashamed of me. And I'm glad you know the truth. But I need time to forgive you. And I can't forgive you here." Darcy said getting up from the couch.

"Darcy… what do you mean?" her father said, getting up and looking confused.

"I'm going to stay with Spinner for now. I've been staying with him since I left and for now I think it's where I should be" Darcy said.

Her parents seemed nervous but understood, so she headed back to the Spinner's apartment to tell him the news and maybe to even get her man back.


End file.
